Prince Gummy & Marshall Lee
by morganadeliex
Summary: I am slightly ashamed of this gender bent/queer fanfic. It just had to be done. Oh why did I stay up till 4 am writing this. Marball. Yaoi. The sex stuff.


"Bubba," Marshall whispered, hovering over the prince's sleeping form. He had entered through Gumball's bedroom window, as he often did in recent days, to find the pink boy sound asleep. "Bubba…" he poked at the younger boy, his voice rising, "hey Gummy, _wake up_." Marshall dropped from his position in the air with a _thud_ , landing himself on all fours over the prince and earning the response he had hoped for. He smiled coyly as the boy's eyes fluttered open, leaning close enough to feel the air passing through the prince's lips as he gasped in surprise.

"Marshall Lee?!" Gumball whispered furiously at the vampire king poised atop him. His heart was beating hard and fast, his chest tightening under the weight of the king. " _What are you doing?_ You can't just… just… _fly_ in here whenever you want!"

"I wanted to see you, Bubs…" Marshall chuckled a low, devious laugh, bringing his own, pale forehead to touch Gumball's pink one. "Tonight's the night."

"T-The night for what…?" The prince felt his face go hot, flushing a deep red color that would only serve to entice the vampire more.

"My birthday, Gummy…" the pale king pulled away, looking into the eyes of his prince. "Do you remember what you promised me?"

Gumball remembered, all too well, what he had promised the vampire. After years of begging from Marshall, Prince Gumball had finally agreed that, come the vampire's birthday, he would allow him a taste of his sweet, pink color. Marshall had dreamt of the prince's taste since the day they met, wanting to know the sweet flavor of bubblegum he possessed.

"I remember…" the prince started, a tremor in his voice. He was afraid. "Marshall, a-are you sure this is okay…? It won't hurt?"

"Only for a second Bubba, I promise," a slow, sultry smile spread across the vampire's face. "After that, Bubs, I'm going to make you feel so good… won't you let me do that?"

Marshall lowered his lips to the pink flesh of the prince's neck, inhaling his scent and sending shivers throughout Gumball's limbs. A pale hand moved to cup the other side of the prince's neck for support.

"Are you ready, Bubba?" Marshall asked, his lips quivering with anticipation as he inhaled Gumball's scent again.

"N-no… Marshall, I don't think I want…" the prince's voice broke with a gasp. A searing pain found its way into his veins, turning them to ice. The agony felt like it lasted for years, yet, in reality, only a few seconds had passed. As the vampire drank, he caressed the nape of the prince's neck, the venom from his fangs warping agony into ecstasy.

"That's good, Bubs…" the vampire cooed, pausing from his feeding only to ensure Gumball's comfort. Satisfied, he buried his fangs into the boy's neck again, arms wrapping around the prince's shoulders to deepen the hold. Marshall sat up, pulling the boy with him so their torsos lay flush together, still straddling the prince's lap.

"Nnh… ah…" Gumball moaned low, his head rolling forward to rest on the vampire's shoulder. He grabbed for Marshall's hips, heat pulsing through his body as the king's venom infected him. He pressed himself upwards at the hips, grinding Marshall's body down on top of him in an attempt to satisfy his growing need.

Marshall lifted from Gumball's now-white neck, a deep growl breaking in his throat. "Gumball…" he groaned, his hands resting atop the prince's at his own hips, being made to grind, involuntarily, against Gumball's pink shorts. Marshall smirked, aware of the effect his venom would have pulsing through the prince's veins. He ripped his own shirt off in seconds before reaching down to undo the pink buttons separating him from more of Gumball's sweet, pink flesh. As soon as the shirt was open, Marshall shoved the prince down, leaning over him to lick, suck, and bite at every inch of his chest. The king's hands went to work, fingers pinching and twisting mercilessly at Gumball's hard, pink nipples.

"Marshall!" Gumball cried out desperately, completely infected with the king's venom now. His body was aching where Marshall hadn't touched it, and burning up where he had. Heavy moans escaped the prince freely as his nipples were expertly toyed with, the bulge in his pants growing harder, pulsing with need. "Marshall!" His cries were pure ecstasy.

The vampire continued his work silently, one hand sliding south to grasp Gumball's throbbing cock. "Glob, Gummy… you're so hard," Marshall exhaled the words, desire heavy in his eyes. "If you keep moaning like that Bubba, I'm gonna hafta…" the vampire groaned, his sentence cut short as a pink hand snaked around his own hardness. "Glob, Bubs…"

Marshall made quick work of Gumball's shorts, tossing them easily to the side before kicking off his own jeans. His lips fell eagerly to the prince's body, teeth sinking deep into the pink flesh of his hips, draining him of his color.

"Sorry Bubs, but that should help the pain…" Marshall murmured against his skin. "I can't hold back any longer."

Marshall took the prince's throbbing member in hand, bringing it against his own. He gave their hard cocks a few good pulses, smearing the precum together before inserting a now-slick finger into Gumball's tight, pink hole. The prince wriggled with both discomfort and pleasure as Marshall stretched him, using his other hand to thumb the tip of the prince's pink cock.

"I'm coming in, Bubba…" Marshall groaned, voice shaking as he pressed the tip of his member to Gumball's puckering hole. Slowly, his member forced its way inside, stretching the prince's tight ass. "Glob. Glob, Bubs, you feel amazing…" Marshall leaned over the boy, placing a hand on his cheek. "Can I move now?"

"Nn...hn…" Gumball nodded, unable to speak. Marshall felt _so good_ inside of him. He never knew he could feel like this, would never dare to try… without the help of Marshall's sweet venom.

Marshall took Gumball's legs in each hand, pressing them back towards the head of the bed so his pink ass was high in the air. Moving slowly at first, Marshall began to thrust inside of Gumball, moving faster and faster as the heat built in his groin. His lips crashed down on Gumball's, his forked tongue greedily probing at the other's mouth. The prince cried beneath him, unable to contain his gasping and moaning.

"More!" Gumball managed to shout between kisses, whimpering as Marshall pounded into him relentlessly. The vampire was all too happy to oblige, flipping the prince over onto his stomach and lifting his pink ass before penetrating him again. With the new angle, Marshall thrust deeper into Gumball, eliciting loud cries of pleasure from his prince. He grasped Gumball's hips, using his arms to pull the boy into him as he pounded, harder, deeper...

"Glob, Gumball, I'm gonna-" Marshall exclaimed, grabbing Gumball's member in his hand and pumping it furiously in time with his thrusts. The prince's body shivered beneath him as he thrust in one last time, filling Gumball's insides as the prince exploded in his hand, creating a hot, sticky mess between them and the bed. Nearly collapsing, Marshall removed his member, falling beside Gumball's pale, exhausted body.

"Gummy…" Marshall exhaled, his breath still shaky. His hand moved to caress the prince's pink cheek. "Was that… are you okay?"

"I love you, Marshall," the prince mumbled, half asleep. Marshall smiled.

"Yeah. I love you, too, Gummy…"


End file.
